Being Nice is Hard Work
by RenTenTen
Summary: Surprisingly, Alex Russo has made something of her life, other than being the Family Wizard. In an effort to make her more successful, Harper gifts her with a house in Mystic Falls, Virginia. A place to hopefully kick-back, relax, and write another book. No one was expecting the supernatural element there though. (Takes place Season 2 TVD and YEARS after the last Wizards episode)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ya'll, so this is my new story. I know, I know, I already have four stories in progress, but when you get an idea, you know how it is... So yeah. Anyway, don't even worry about it, everything will be complete eventually. I swear not to abandon any of my work ****_unless_**** something truly terrible happens. Even if I lose ALL inspiration, I'd rather write a rushed ending than leave you guys hanging (though I'm really not sure which would be worse). **

**As you can see, this is a** _**Wizards of Waverly Place**_ **crossover with** _**The Vampire Diaries**_**, because I was browsing through this** very **limited genre and said to myself, "You know, Alex and Damon actually would make a good pair, seeing as how, for the most part, they're both narcissistic and self-serving, but are still able to flex their hero muscles if necessary. Plus, Ian Sommerhalder is just so damn fine I can't help myself.**

**That being said, this story would have to occur in a universe where** _**Wizards of Waverly Place**_ **was more "mature." I mean, you can't take an Alex Russo that has only functioned in a juvenile Disney Channel arena, then just throw her into the inherently darker** _**Vampire Diaries**_**, where teenagers are having sex all the time and at least one person an episode dies. That would be so rude to leave her unprepared for that. So to set the record straight, Juliet and her family are TVD types of vamps, they do not drink their blood out of a punch dispenser in their restaurant. Masen and his family are TVD werewolves, with the exception that their family was super cursed and so always will turn into a wolf, killing a person or not.**

**And another thing. About this wand situation. Personally, I think wands are LAME. And so are the rhyming spells the Russos have to use. Let's just say that wands and those types of spells are only used when a wizard is still going through training. And I know that there was that whole thing in the series about wandless magic, which Alex wasn't good at because she was too lazy to practice but we all know that in terms of power and pure instinct, Alex was the best..anyway...let's just go with that.**

**And away we go! (Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Alex Russo wasn't really sure what she was doing here. She looked around the bustling Virginia airport over her mirrored aviators, taking note of all the security cameras in the vicinity. _Well, that sucks._ She thought, sliding the glasses back up to their rightful positions as she started to walk toward the luggage carousels. Because there were so many cameras around, this was a no magic zone, meaning she would have to carry her luggage _herself_ until she got to the driver that should be waiting for her outside. _I don't know why I agreed to this._ She thought. Actually, she did. Growing up had actually done a considerable amount of good for Alex. While she didn't really focus on college after graduation, doing only some basic community college courses, luck or something of that nature had definitely been on her side. It could've possibly had something to do with all the times she saved the world. It started with Harper.

In the small supernatural apartment complex where Alex lived with her best friend, Harper seemed to get a lot of inspiration from all the _otherworldly_ outfits she saw on a day to day basis. This paired with Harper's already _unique_ sense of style, set the designer's mind on overdrive. She in turn, prompted the ever lazy Alex to do something creative with her time. Alex, by right, was more of an artist than a writer, sure she still painted, but her paintings were personal, not to be shared. She decided that even with her extreme dislike of reading, and work, and basically anything that wasn't cheesy and crunchy, she would give writing a try. And it took her a while, but eventually, she had a book. It was a biography of sorts - though anything magical was changed as she saw fit - and with more of Harper's encouragement, she submitted it to a publishing company. They loved it, of course, and signed her right away, giving her that lovely first check, of which a large portion was spent at the annual Crazy Ten Minute sale. A smidgen of magic may have been used to slow down time so that Alex could make the most of the sale, but the cashiers who were ringing up her spoils weren't too worried about 'how it was possible' but more of the 'how will you be paying for this today.'

Her family didn't find out about her book until it was in every bookstore in the country, and even then they were hard pressed to believe their eyes. There was a lot of "Mija, why didn't you tell us?" which was answered with a "Would you seriously have believed that your book hating daughter would have written a successful book?" That stopped those questions. Justin, who had mellowed out _a lot_ since moving away and working as the new headmaster for WizTech, called briefly to tell her how proud he was of her, until he was rushed off the phone again. Something about another toy ball pit in the common area.

It also came back around to Harper too.

Alex wrote, and then she was done. But Harper planned, and designed, and made testers of her outfits, which were different from her earlier work, but just crazy enough to still be a Harper original, And apparently, crazy enough to become a niche clothing brand in some of the odder places in the state of New York, and basically all of Tokyo. Who'd have thought it? Now, Alex would be the first to tell you that she wasn't the smartest when it came to school stuff. But that didn't mean she wasn't clever, devious really. And she'd always know how to make money, anytime, anywhere. So clearly she had the makings to be a very cutthroat business woman, but instead, she settled for being Harper's talent manager of sorts, as well is fifty-percent shareholder in the company. William and Kate wanted that baby of theirs decked out in some original Harper designs for his next birthday? They had to go through Alex.

That being said, now at age twenty-five, Alex was self-sufficient, and on her way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Harper had bought her house there as a present, citing that one of her new designer friends told her that the small town environment was ideal for getting the creative juices flowing. It was really just a sly way of Harper saying, "Hey! Try to pop out another book while you're out there." That wasn't happening. That was a one-shot deal for Alex. A fluke. She knew it. But she would take the house because, hey, she wasn't dumb, and hopefully this would be a nice vacation way from the city.

So Alex grabbed her bags from the carousel, and lugged them up the escalator and out of the doors, searching around until she found her name on a sign in the hands of a non-descript driver in front a non-descript black sedan. She identified herself to him, leaving her many bags at his feet, then slid herself into the backseat, checking her emails on her smartphone as he loaded everything up. Soon, they were on the highway, driving to her new home.

And homey it was. It was in a nice neighborhood, all manicured lawns and "Southern" wraparound porches, she even thought she heard a few rugrats squealing outside somewhere. She automatically hated it. She was a city girl, through and through, even had a bit of a New York accent, she was at home looking at skyscrapers and walk-up, economy sized things. She was not looking forward to mingling with the natives. After she got Jeeves or what ever his name was take her bags into the fully furnished house, she shooed him away with a tip, then slammed the door behind him, opting to use her magic to put away her items, and change things around to her liking.

After a few hours, the originally bland interior was now edgy chic, just how she liked it. Walls a neutral gray with accent plum, sleek and modern black furniture with plenty of animal print pillows. A true bachelorette pad. After all that, she was definitely hungry and her empty fridge couldn't help any. She grabbed her jacket and found the garage, finding her silver Lincoln MKS parked there. She hopped in and drove out, hoping to spot a place to grab a bite soon, and never noticing the eyes across the street watching her.

Within a few minutes of finding the downtown area, she actually did find a place to sit down and eat, probably the only place to sit down and eat in the whole town. She parked and walked in, immediately noticing the that warm welcoming feeling coming from the place was something her family's restaurant lacked. Well, that and good food. Ha. She seated herself, and soon after a flash of blonde hair and muscles sat a menu down in front of her before moving away. She opened the menu, perusing it quickly, before she turned her attention back to her environment. For some reason, the bar top stood out to her. Well, not really the bar top, but the only man sitting there, nursing from what she could see from her spot without being a total stalker, an entire bottle of Bourbon. First day and she already spotted the town drunk, that had to be worth some type of medal. There was something...attractive about him...this being said, she couldn't even see his face, just his broad leather clad back, and his black as night hair, but there was something about his 'aura' that was familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>A. Russo<strong>

While I was thinking on reasons this could be (maybe he was a one night stand?), the blonde was back with is notepad and pen at the ready.

"Sorry about that," the teenager started, "we've been really short handed lately..." he trailed off like he _shouldn't_ say more, but he was the one that started talking so I wasn't really sure what that was about.

"Tragic." I said, dryly. His eyebrow jumped a little at my tone.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "my name is Matt, I'll be your server for today. Have you looked over the menu already? Are you ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go. I'll have the bacon burger deluxe meal, large portion of chili cheese fries - and seriously, tell the chef to be _liberal_ with the chili, okay? - onion rings, oooh, that steak looks good, one of those too, throw some potatoes skins in as well, fully loaded, anddd...a house salad. They're good for the figure." I winked salaciously at him, snapping the menu closed and handing it over. He looked bewildered. "Did you get all that?" I asked, a smirk on her lips. He nodded.

"Are you waiting for anyone else? Did you want me to wait until they get here to start the order?" He looked around.

"No." I said simply, my expression was unreadable.

"Okay, then. Ummm, anything to drink?" He was frowning slightly now. _What, does no one here have a healthy appetite like me?_

"Just an iced tea, thanks." I dismissed him with a wave, pulling out her phone. But even as my eyes were glancing through new information, I did not miss the way the server made a detour to talk to the man at the bar, nodding towards me, before moving on to the kitchens. _Interesting._

The teenager, Mark or something, brought out my drink, and just as I was about to take a sip, the stranger from bar strutted over. And he strutted alright, because there was no way a man that handsome could merely walk. My deep brown eyes drank in his icy blue, and I knew for sure that I would've have remembered him had they met before. No doubt about it. _So why the familiarity?_

"Well hello." His smooth voice greeted her, he was now at her table. "You're a new face around here, you mind if I join you?" He said, already moving to sit. Apparently, he was used to getting his way. Who was I to stop him? My lips quirked upwards of their own accord.

"Well, it seems like, you're already making yourself comfortable, so why not?" Gesturing at him, seeing as how his butt was already in the seat before I even gave him permission.

"The name's Damon, Damon Salvatore." He said.

"Any relation to Bond, James Bond?" I sassed. There was a quick twitching of his lips. I counted it as a win.

"Very distant cousins." He kept up with the charade. That made me smile a small smile and hum in acknowledgment. "So, you just passing through? We don't get a lot of visitors here."

"And that's when you coming over here went from 'just a little creepy' to 'highly creepy.' I'm sure you just quoted every murder movie that every took place in a small town." I rested my chin on my fist, looking into his eyes. "Care to try again stranger, maybe in a country accent next time? I hear it gives more of a chilling effect." He couldn't help but to laugh at that, he was trying to be creepy, but I was sure no one had every called him on it.

"Not my intention, just stating facts." By this time, Mike came over, with a large tray, and sat down all my food, giving Damon an especially intense stare. There could have even been a raising of eyebrows. _So dramatic. And conspicuous._ "That sure is a lot of food for such a little lady, tell me," he caught my eyes again, "what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I had my drink in my hand again when he asked me this, close to my mouth, close enough to smell something...off about it, something that niggled in the back of my mind. At the same time, Damon's ice blue eyes seemed to dilate and constrict suddenly. And everything made sense.

"Do you try to poison every new person that comes into town, Damon?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I took a big swig of the wolfsbane laced drink. His eyes narrowed at me. "That behavior won't make you any friends." I mocked, reaching for a fry.

"What are you?" He asked lowly.

"Wow, and rude too, didn't even ask for my name before we got into the really intense stuff." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Fine." He said sharply. "What ever is your name beautiful lady?" He asked, slick as an oil spill.

"Alejandra Russo, charmed to make your acquaintance. You may call me Alex, or Ms. Russo." I said, eyes narrowed and smile tight.

"How generous of you." He rolled his eyes. "Now that that's out of the way, what are you?" He nearly growled. Rude.

"Now, now, no need to get upset, you and Mike were the ones scheming."

"Mike?" He asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah, you know, blonde, server." I located him and pointed a not so discrete thumb at him, smirking and raising my glass to him when he saw me see him. He scurried farther away. Kids these days.

"Yeah, that's not his name."

"Like I care." I said, taking a big bite of my burger.

"Are you going to answer the question?" He asked, impatiently.

"Hmmm." I pondered my options, as I took another bite and delighted in Damon stewing in frustration. "Well, how about we play a game, I can tell you what I'm not, then you can guess at what I am. How about it?"

"Fine." He said shortly, crossing his arms.

"Okay then. As you can tell from your failed experiment," I said, nodding to the drink, "I am not a werewolf."

"And how did you know what was in there?" He asked, intrigued.

"I do have a nose." I rolled my eyes, and finished off the burger, it was delicious. He watched in morbid fascination as I demolished it. "And I'm not a vampire, like you." His eyes widened a fraction. "Imagine my surprise in identifying the town drunk on my first day in town, then finding out that he's also the resident vampire. Two for two. Who do you think I'll uncover next?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah.." He trailed off, taking a drink straight from the bottle he brought over with him. "That's something."

"I know," I said, "I'm just special I guess."

"So what are you then? A witch?" He guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Please tell me that you didn't inherit all the brains in your family because that took entirely too long."

"Well, you're certainly different. I usually know a witch when I see 'em."

"Why, because they call you on your shit and you can't get into their pants right away?" I scoffed.

"Something like that." He replied.

"What made you think I was a werewolf?" I asked, truly curious. I mean, there was that one time that I shapeshifted into a werewolf to spend a holiday with Masen's family, but that didn't end too well.

"Matt over here thought it was a little strange that a girl of your stature was buying so much food." He looked at my spread. "You have to admit, your appetite is _wolfish_." He grinned, feeling mighty clever.

"Ah, I see what you did there. Hilarious." I said, straight-faced. "But, if you must know, as a magical being, I use a lot of energy. To replenish that massive energy, I eat massive amounts. So, now that you know, you can go about your merry way and drink yourself to death. Which shouldn't be too hard." I shooed him away, focusing on my onion rings.

"Nah." He said, taking another swallow. "You're pretty intriguing. I think I'll stick around."

"Of course you will." I frowned. "Whatever, as long as you're here, you can at least share." I said, motioning to his bottle. He held it to his chest jealously.

"Um, no. Get your own." He was frowning now. I sighed, and snapped my fingers. The bottle that had previously been in his hands was now in mine. Ha. He blinked at me owlishly as I poured a generous amount into my iced tea.

"Now I have a Long Island Iced Tea." I smiled, triumphantly.

"Witchy _cannot_ do that." He said after a pause and a blink.

"Witchy, huh? She lives here too?" He nodded. "Well, I guess I misspoke a little earlier. I'm not a witch per say, I'm able to manipulate things with magic, but in a different way than your traditional witch. We call ourselves Wizards."

"Yeah right Harry Potter." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and grabbing back the bottle.

"Whatever, _don't_ believe me. I don't care." I shrugged.

"So how do you know about vampires?" He asked, suddenly.

"My brother used to date one."

"Oh. Is your brother anything like you?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"What, awesome and sexy?" His lip twitched in amusement.

"Sure."

"I wish. I mean, I have to give credit where credit is due, I do have an attractive family. It's from my mom's side. But since the beginning of time, Justin has been a nerdy, fun-sucker who has enjoyed harshing my buzz."

"Sounds... familiar." He nodded.

"Yeah right, he could have done anything in the world, he's smart, I'll give him that, but he chose to be a Headmaster for this lame school where I was almost sacrificed once upon a time. Hogwarts has nothing on that school."

"Sound like an interesting story."

"Yeah, I'll tell it to you sometime. If I decide I like you enough." I amended.

"Right," he chuckled, "and what about werewolves? How'd you know about them?"

"Don't think I don't know that you're picking my brain for an ulterior motive Damon Salvatore. The only reason that I'm being so free with my answers is because I wish when I was interrogating people it wouldn't be so much work." I gave him a knowing look. "Anyway, werewolves..."

"Yeah, did your brother used to date one of those too? You know, for such a lame picture you painted of your brother, not just anyone can date a vampire successfully."

"Whatever, she was just as geeky as him. And no, I know about werewolves because _I_ used to date one."

"What? You used to date a mutt? And I had thought so highly of you." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Yeah, well it was a mistake I learned from, believe me." I almost smiled.

"Ever date a vampire?" He asked, suddenly.

"Why, you offering?" I asked slyly. He smirked.

"Like you could handle all this." He said, smoothing his hands down his body.

"You're right, you do seem a bit high maintenance." I pointed out.

"Hey now, no need to be rude. We're both very attractive people here, I'm sure we could work things out." I laughed a little.

"That's funny, because really, when I first saw you at the bar, you seemed so familiar to me. I was thinking that maybe you had been a one night stand that I'd forgotten, but now I know it's just because you're a vamp." I dismissed.

"You're right, that is funny. Because one night with me would never be enough, and you'd never forget it."

"My, my, someone's a little full of themselves."

"Sounds like you're a little jealous. Don't worry, all you have to do is ask and you can be full of me too." He drawled. My jaw dropped.

"Wow!" I couldn't help but to laugh in shock. "I guess I walked right into that one, huh?" Still trying to reign in my giggles. "You're alright Salvatore." I said, after I could finally regain my breath.

"I know." He winked at me. "So how'd you come to stop in our quaint little town?"

"I'm on vacation. Forced vacation really, my friends bought me a house down here and sent me away." I pouted.

"Nice friend." He said, drolly.

"Yeah, she means well, she wants me to write another book. But my author days are over with. Good riddance."

"Oh, an author huh? Anything I would recognize?"

"Maybe. It's called, "I Know your Parents are Idiots, but Stay with them as Long as Possible to Avoid Rent."

"Wow, that's a mouthful." He snorted.

"Never said titles were my strong point." At this point in our conversation, we were interrupted by a woman with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling eyes. Ugh, gag me.

"Excuse me, I just couldn't help but overhear that your the author of that wonderful teen Self-Help book." She butted in. This town is full of rude people. Just like New York.

'Self-Help?' Damon mouthed to me. I just shrugged. He turned to our interrupter. "Mayor Lockwood." He said, smile in place. "How are you this lovely evening?"

"Oh just fine Damon." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder, kind of intimately. "But you must introduce me to your new friend." She turned to me practically frothing at the mouth.

"Of course. Carol, this is Alex Russo, new - probably temporary - resident of the town, and apparently author of a successful self-help book." Okay, now he was mocking me. She grabbed my hand to shake it before I could initiate my avoidance measures.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you!" She gushed. "I was having some problems with my son, and your book made such a difference."

"That so awesome." I lied, sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

"We'll have to talk more about all your wonderful analogies, but right now I see the Sheriff, I have to talk to her. See you around." And with that she was off.

"So..." he started.

"Spit it out."

"A self-help book? Really?" He laughed.

"It _was_ an autobiography. But the publishers thought it would sell better in the self-help section. They were right. I don't care as long as I get paid. As you can see, parents eat that shit up. I don't know why." I shook my head and took a large swallow of my spiked drink.

"That's...hilarious." He said.

"I know, you'd think they'd wise up after reading the first half of the title, but no. Idiots, the lot of 'em."

"That's settled, we have to spend more time together. You're just too perfect."

"I get that a lot." I said, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>How ya feel, how ya feel? But seriously, let me know.<strong>

**So, serious question to my followers, I've been getting this urge to write yet another story (still in it's planning stages, don't worry). True Blood Universe, but cross-over with Harry Potter Universe... and SLASH.**

**Tell me, is this a good idea, or not? I mean, because being a straight female, I thought I wouldn't be into slash, but let me tell you, it's actually kinda hot. And even when it's not HOTT (wink wink), it's still very interesting. And I find HP/TB to be quite intriguing.**

**If you take a little browse through the HP/TB crossover section, you will see that there aren't that many at all, and even fewer that are complete. Which makes me sad. :( **

**Anywho, I actually think I've found my niche, unpopular crossovers! Yay! Celebration time!**

**Ren!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After receiving some gifts yesterday from Santa Claus, I was feeling generous today. Feel free to gift me with reviews. ;)**

"So, what kind of crazy shenanigans do you guys get up to around here?"

"Crazy shenanigans?" Damon repeated. "Here? Why would you think anything happens here?"

"Umm, clearly this is some sort of supernatural breeding ground. You've got it all: witches, vampires, werewolves, _me_. And with a name like Mystic Falls, you've practically inviting shit to mess up your life. I lived in a perfectly non-mystically named part of New York, and a bunch of stuff went down. Like a _bunch_."

"Oh, really? Tell me more." He demanded, chin on hand.

"No way bub, I asked you first. Spill."

"Well," Damon looked contemplative, "it all started with a doppleganger." He looked to me. "You _do_ know what a doppleganger is right?" I rolled my eyes. This old man.

"Of course I do. In fact, I've had some troubles with my own."

"Oh do tell." Said Damon. I gave him a flat look.

"During the last family reunion w were invited to in Spain, I got tricked into using a spell on myself that separated my good side from my evil side. It. Was. A. Mess." I stopped. "But please, Damon, continue with _your_ doppleganger story. I'm sure it's much more interesting, and relevant." He sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes.

"There's this girl in town, you'll probably see her sooner or later, since you do live across from her, but she's a doppleganger. Her name's Elena Gilbert, she's actually Stefan's girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty girl, straight brown hair. When she smiles it looks like she's trying her hardest not to cry." I nodded. "She and Stefan are a good match."

"Why, because they can brood together?" He scoffed.

"Exactly. It's like we share a mind... Wait, how do you know where I live?" I asked, suspiciously, but not overly worried.

"I was watching you when you moved in."

"You mean you were creeping on me even before we officially met in bar that night?" He shrugged.

"Technically, yes, but it's my job. Mystic Falls is my territory, can't let any dangerous people just come in whenever they want to." I chuckled.

"Well, looks like you failed."

"How so?"

"You didn't kick me out at your first chance, so now you're stuck with me."

"Yeah, like you're dangerous." He mocked. "What? Are you gonna tell me you're a danger magnet now."

"Of course not," I waved that off, "I don't attract trouble, I intentionally invite it." I gave him a devious smile. Damon put his hand over his chest and gasped.

"A girl after my own heart." I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"You say that now, but I've caused several incidences of almost worldwide domination in my short life. Really, it's been a few years since the last one, so I'm probably due for some craziness soon now that I think about it." I frowned, so much for a vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A. Russo**

"Um. Excuse me. What are you doing in my kitchen?" Asked a voice directly behind me. I didn't even hear anyone come in. I was currently looking for something to eat in Damon's fridge. He was off somewhere in his house doing God knows what. He said nothing was off limits to me - what a sweetie - and I assumed that extended to the food in his fridge. I mean, come on, he was a vamp, he didn't need it like I did. He also warned me that his kid brother would be in and out of the house, since they lived together. I couldn't imagine living with my brothers after spending childhood through adolescence with them. Remembering I needed to answer this guy's question, I turned around to face him, carton of orange juice in hand, and bagel between my teeth for safe-keeping. I took the bagel out of my mouth so I could speak.

"Clearly, I'm raiding your fridge." I told him, looking him up and down. He was a looker, that's for sure. Good genes ran through the Salvatore family as well. Reddish-brown hair, brooding forehead, green eyes, fit body. In terms of facial structure, he looked nothing like his brother. Not a bad thing, he looked a bit like a superhero. But I appreciated the darker things in life, dark chocolate, night-time, dark beauty. You know how it is.

"Yes. Clearly." He said tightly. It was then I knew that he would be so much fun to mess with if taking food from his fridge wound him up this much. "I guess I mean, _who_ are you, and _why_ are you raiding my fridge." I had to suppress a smirk. It was hard.

"You _guess_? Or you _know_?" I asked, the grammar Nazi was coming out. It happens sometimes after you write a best-seller. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was almost too easy.

"Who are you, and why are you raiding my fridge?" He amended.

"Well then, you should've asked that first." I shook my head. "I'm here because - assuming you are Stefan - your older brother invited me over. I'm taking food from your fridge because I'm hungry. Again, that was an obvious answer but, some people require more explanations that others." I shrugged, taking a bite from the bagel. Hmmm. It needed some fixins.

"Yes." Stefan said sharply. Apparently, he deciphered my thinly veiled insult. I wondered what was going to happen now. Too bad I didn't get to find out, because Damon and all his bad-assery strolled in the kitchen. Where had he been?

"Now cara, are you harassing my little bro?" Damon asked me, laughter in his eyes.

"More like he's harassing me. I was just trying to get a little snack, and he pops up with the tenth-degree..." I say, innocently. He turns his gaze to Stefan.

"Now, Steffie, you know you're supposed to treat guests with what little manners you still have." Damon admonished. Stefan just gave him a blank look. This was entertaining, but it'd be more entertaining if I had more food in my stomach. So I turned back to get a better look at the contents of the fridge.

"So she's one of you're new toys then?" Stefan asked. I popped back up from inside of the fridge.

"Why I never!" I started. "A toy? Is that all I'm am to you Damon Salvatore? And one of many? You mean to say, Stefan, that Damon is cheating on me?!" Stefan looked flabbergasted, and looked over to Damon for help, who ran along with my plot and looked shocked. I returned to my previous position. They had a lot of good stuff in the fridge. They must have humans over a lot.

"Uhhh..." Started Stefan.

"Way to go Stefan!" Damon said. "Now she's mad at me! And when she's mad, no one around her can be happy."

"I'm just going to leave you two to talk." Stefan said, before hurrying out of the kitchen and probably out of the house.

"Wow. I've never gotten him to leave so quickly. We make a good team, Alejandra."

"Ugh. Never call me that again. Only my mother used to call me that when I was in trouble. Or when she forces me to come and visit for Christmas. Remember, Alex or Mistress, nothing else."

"Mistress...?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, I nodded. "Nah. Everyone else calls you Alex. Since I'm special, I get to use your full name. And that's that." I looked at him for a long while. He wasn't budging.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yep."

"For some reason, I pictured an argument happening about this. I would've still won, but it was going to happen. What's going on in your conniving little mind?" He asked.

"Call me Alejandra all you want. But once I find out you're middle name, it's so on." He scoffed.

"Good luck with that." I just hummed. I closed the refrigerator door, arms full of food.

"Is it time to watch that movie yet? I'm totally ready now." He just cracked a smile.

"Sure, follow me." He walked away, and I followed with all my spoils.

* * *

><p>"So I get that since you're the town drunk, your job requires you to be at the bar pretty much all day, everyday, but what do you do when you're not there, or dealing with your weird doppleganger-slash-vampire biz?" I asked from my place on the couch. We were between movies, and I had gotten comfortable on his <em>old<em> couch, legs thrown up on the back, almost completely upside down, tossing Cheetoh's Puffs up and catching them in my mouth. What can I say? It felt like home. He just looked at me amusedly.

"_Well_, you've pretty much got my life all figured out." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and taking a sip from his glass. Which made me roll my eyes because I really did want to know the answer.

"I'm serious, what do you do with your life?"

"I'm old right?" He started.

"Hell yeah, seriously old." I agreed. He gave me a look, but I just shrugged it off, he started it.

"Anyway, I've been around a while, and learned to invest stocks and good ideas when I see them and such. So if you're asking what my day job is, really all I do is manage all the money I'm making without lifting a finger."

"Nice. So it's like your living off of Daddy's paycheck, but you are Daddy. I can dig it. But you gotta tell me some good things to invest in, because I don't know how long this book thing is gonna last, and I can continue my job as Harper's manager, but it's just so much work and I'd rather not. It's _so_ tiring."

"Oh, I gotta, huh?" He smirked at me.

"Yeah. We're bros, and bros help each other out. Either that, or I mooch off of all your not-so-hard-earned money."

"So that's how it's gonna be then? You only want me for my money?" He asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Not only your money, I also like surrounding myself with similarly attractive people. I have no problem whatsoever with you being my sugar daddy in addition to that." I shrugged.

"Have you no shame?" Damon asked in mock-shock.

"No shame, just canvases that want to be painted and taste-buds that want to be tantalized." I punctuated the end of my statement with a crunch of a puff.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, now put that next DVD in Papi. I'm ready to see some more cars explode." I said, dismissively.

"Papi, huh? I think I could get used to that." Damon said, pressing the play button on his remote.


End file.
